1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a clutching apparatus and method of clutching. More specifically, this invention provides a pneumatic clutch, a pneumatic brake, and a method of clutching a power or input shaft to an output shaft.
The invention further relates to an improvement in friction clutches and brakes; and more particularly in the elimination of problems which arise when the clutches and brakes are required to operate in sterile environments or in environments laden with friction reducing material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,431 by Sutaruk discloses a fluid pressure operating clutch which is responsive to the output of a compressor that the clutch drives. U.S. Pat. No. 2,106,472 by Aikman also discloses a fluid pressure operating clutch wherein fluid under pressure enters through the clutch hub and forces a pair of friction discs apart into engagement with a driving and driven member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,106 by Baer teaches a driven pulley wherein engagement of the clutch is effected mechanically. U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,344 by Jacobs and U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,425 by Pierce disclose a clutch which is mechanically actuated rather than being actuated by fluid under pressure. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular clutching apparatus and method of clutching of this invention.